


Script

by OneeChanS2



Category: Free!
Genre: F/M, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Gangbang, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, They all are friends, Threesome - F/M/M, Video Cameras
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 17:03:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12085413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneeChanS2/pseuds/OneeChanS2
Summary: A different recording in another work day of the beautiful (y/n)-chan in her agency of... educational films.





	1. The bad girl

"Dear cops, I swear. I didn't do anything wrong, it's all a mistake" She said while a tall man in a police uniform handcuffed her and pushed her to his partner. "Right, Right. We understood" The redhead man said with his hands slid his hands beneath her dress. "Hurry up and undress her!" After some seconds of a constant battle against the two men that kept her between them. "Hey man, take it easy, she will endure both of us" He said licking her neck and sliding his hand inside her panties. "Right~?" He whispered before caress the lips of her pussy. "hm~ Stop I-" She only looked down and found her panties in the ground with her bra and dress. "You disrespected the order to stop and continued to drive" The tall man with the name Yamazaki embroidery in the pocket in his uniform said with a loud tone in his voice, while played with her breast. "I already said, I didn't do anything wron- Aah~" The other man insert two fingers inside her with a rough thrust. "Yes~ This way~ Be quiet and we won't hurt you... so much~" Yamazaki said while kneeled in front of her and dove his head between her legs, licking her whole pussy. " Hmm ~ you try to resist... but your little lifemate prefers other "things"~" He said after chuckle loudly and she felt two hands cupped her breast and something long and hard pressed against her lower back and butt. "Hmm~ looks like really good buddy~" The redhead said while lick her neck again, starting in her shoulder until finish in her ear. "I think it'st time to you pay me back~?" The mand in front of her said while searched for the keys of the handcuffs. After they unfettered her hands, she felt a strong hand pushing her to the ground. She knew what would happened if she continued in that position, but before she could stood up she felt a big hand grabbing her hair tighly. "Where do you think you are going? Stay here and do a great work. If you do it good me and my partner won't take you to jail." She only sigh angry while unzipped his pants and pulled down his pants, taking his cock out of his cage. 

"Don't forget me~" The man with red hair said before she could start her work. Unzipping his pants, he grabbed her head by her hair and pushed his cock inside her mouth, making her swallowed him. She started to suck his cock while jerked off his partner. After some time she changed her hand and mouth, jerking off the red head and sucking his partner, while her pussy started to drip. She used her free hand to play with her little friend while getting more horny. "Look buddy~ Looks like we made this bad girl learn some good manners~" After some time sucking and jerking they came and filled her mouth and face with cum. "Do you happy now?" The tone of her voice was tired and stuffy. "Of course not~" The tallest man grabbed her hair and pulled her weak body up, pushing her to his partner again. "We're just starting~" Before she could protest the red head man grabbed her things and lifted her, opening her legs, enough to show her wet pussy. "Hmm~ look at this waterfall, between your legs~" The man whoe held her inserted his cock inside her pussy, making her back arched and she grabbed his neck, trying support her body. But when she felt something stretching her pussy a little bit she shivered, when she saw the other man pushing his cock, joining his cock with his partner. "AAH~" A loud cry escaped her mouth while she grabbed both of their neck, avoiding to fall on the floor, but enough to filled her tight pussy against their cocks. Her weak body started to trembling when she felt a delicious feeling inside her belly. "Cops aah~ please~ faster~" Both of them started to kiss her neck before the man in front of her kissed her lips, making her moans muffle against his lips. After two minuter of continuous thrust, she came and washed their cocks with her cum. Both of them came after her, spilling their semen inside her weak pussy. They removed their cocks one by one, letting the cold air enter her stretched walls. "Now you can come back your car and take off your beautiful ass from here".

"AAAAND CUUT" A taller man with green eyes said while turning off the big camera in front of them. "Wow, that was very erotic... CONGRATULATIONS". The three actors breathed heavy and laughed. "Okay guys, this is the last film of today, all of you can go to take a shower and we come back here yesterday" a redhead girl said while grabbed her little purse and came out of the studio. "Guys... aa... I'm still naked..." (y/n) said a little ashamed. "Okay, I understood the message, we need change and clean these stuffs. 


	2. My Lovely Assistant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another day's work of (f/n)-chan with the help of her husband... and her boss Rin.

     (f/n) knocked on her boss's office while she was afraid of what her boss wanted with her. "Come in, please" a rasp voice said while a sound of keys could be heard. She entered the room a little anxious. "I saw you trying to fix our stock error, and I am happy, because it's perfect now, so I want to reward you" He said while look at her perfect back. "You don't need to do anything, it's my work-" She stopped when a big hand slapped her ass locking in a very thight skirt. He licked his lips looking at her scared face, and pulled her against his body and sank his face in her neck while his hands grabbed her ass. "I will do this for pleasure... your pleasure~" She moaned softly while his voice sent shivers all her body.  She grabbed his shirt while his hands traveled on her body. She let some soft moans when his teeths and tongue play with her ears. He unbuttoned her shirt, showing her large breast, covered by a red bra. "So beautiful~" He said while massaged her breast with his big hands. "You like it, right?~" He whispered in her ear when she moaned. He put her shirt dow a little, letting all her chest visible to him. He slid his hands on her arms and unclasped her bra. He licked his lips with the view of her bare breast and her face flushed. "They seem so sweet~" He squeezed her right breast and brought it to his mouth, licking all of it and put her nipple in his mouth, sucking it firmly. "Boss~" She moaned and held some of his hair. He slid his hand in the middle of her legs, rubbing the lips of her pussy through her soaked panties. "Hm... you are so wet~" He put her panties on the side and thrusted two fingers inside her while inserted his tongue inside her mouth. She decided to do something and started to rub his cock through his pants. "Aah~" he groaned softly on her ear. "Do you wanted him?~" He removed his finger of her pussy and caressed her pussy slowly. He grabbed her waist and turned her, her back on his chest, bending her a little. He rubbed his covered cock agaist her ass. "Answer me my angel~ do you wanted him?~" He asked while his left hand grabbed her breast tightly, making she moaned. "Yeah~" She said softly before he slid two fingers inside her mouth and thrusted his fingers inside her by her front. "I'll give you him... but only if you suck it~" He used his fingers to tease her. "You will suck him, right?" He removed his fingers from her mouth and grabbed her breast again. "Yeah~" She said turning her body to face him. They kissed while she unbuttoned his belt and pants, letting them fell on the floor. She kneeled in front of him and saw the tent on his underpants. He used his hands to caressed her hair while she the piece of fabric, letting his cock free. He shivered a little when the cold air hit his cock, but this changed when he felt something hot touching it.

 

    He looked down and saw she passed her tongue around it. "Lick my balls too" He stood looking at her and held her head by her hair. She licked his balls before taking one of them in her mouth and gave a little suck. "Stop tease me and put my cock inside your mouth" He said and grabbed her hair tightly, forcing her a little. He moaned loudly when she put everything she could in her mouth. "Look at me angel~" He held her hair and made her look up on his eyes. For him, that was the best view he could see. His cock in and out of her mouth while she looked at him. But he wasn't like the slow rhythm she was suck. "Deepthroat, and I will help you~" He said and groaned again when she swallowed his cock with a soft sound. "Warn me if you're out of breath, okay?~" She nodded while he positioned his hands each side of her head. "I will start now~" he said and started to thrust cock on her mouth, slowly but harder. She put her hands on his thighs and closed her eyes while felt the tip of his cock poke the sides of her throat. She made a uncomfortable sound and squeezed his thighs, making he remove his cock from her mouth. "Out of air?~" He said while caressed her cheek. She was gasping slowly while recovered her breath. After some seconds, she put his cock inside her mouth again and nodded for him thrust again. But this time he was accelerating the pace. The feeling of his cock going deep inside her throat was making her pussy drip. Suddenly he felt a big vibration on his cock and heard a loud moan. "You come while I fuck your throat?~" He stopped the pace and lift her head a little, making her look at him. She only nodded and he started to thrust again. "I'm almost finishing my angel~" He said sweetly and continued to accelerating the pace. "I'm gonna come, swallow it okay~" He said while held her hair firmly. He came and removed his cock of her mouth, bringing some semen with it, making it drip from her mouth.

"What do you think my angel?~" He asking her, making her look up at him. "Boss, you tasted good~" She said licking her lips and his cock again, cleaning it. Suddenly he grabbed her hair pulling her up until her bare chest hit his. She sank his face on her neck again and bit her neck and shoulders with his sharp teeths. She whimpered a little before he flipped her and bented her on his desk. She felt her skirt be lifted, letting her ass full out and he removed her panties. She shivered when the cold air hit her still hot and wet pussy. "This seems so tasty~" kneeled down with his face closer her pussy. She could feel his breath against it and she started to whimper with anxiety again. "I will lick all of it~" He said before started to lick her. She moaned and trembling, making her nipples rub against the wooden surface while she used her left hand to support her. "Boss~" She moaned when he inserted his tongue deep her pussy. After some time she came and squirted her liquids all his mouth. She tried to breath normal but she give up when she felt the tip of his cock entering her pussy until he was totally inside her. She gasped, waiting he started to thrust her, but heonly stopped. "Boss, please, move~" She said between gasps but she only received a hard slap on her ass. She moaned and turned her hands to look at him with a needy face. He slid his hand through her hair and pulled her until her face was near his. "If I don't want?~" He said with a smirk while rubbed her clit. "You look like a dog on heat this way" He said and let her hair, making her bent her body on the desk again. She received a hard slap on her ass again, and again, and again. Suddenly he grabbed her hips and started to thrust inside her with a quickly pace. She moaned uncontrollably while she tried to assimilate all the sensations he was giving her. He used her hands and grabbed her shoulders tightly, thrusting her no mercy. "You are similar to a dog in this position~" She could said anything. Suddenly she let a loud moan, and she was sure all the company could hear. He continued to thrust her, even though she already had come. He lift her righ leg a little, hiting a different point inside her. When he hit her g-spot she moaned loudly and sank her nails on the table. She had already come a lot but he continued thrust her, she was being insane. 

"Boss, please, come, come inside me~" She begged waiting he stopped but didn't work. Suddenly he grabbed her body, making her sat on the table with her legs around his hips. He kissed and inserted his tongue inside her mouth, trying to muffle her moans. "Angel I'm coming~" He said hugging her tightly and biting her shoulder. "Come, come inside me~" She sank her face in his neck and licked it. "Boss come inside me~" She moaned when felt he coming inside her. He removed his cock from her pussy, letting a lot of come drain out her. He helped her to stand up but she fell, because her weak legs. He held her body and sat her on the table while help her to dress.

 

"AND CUT!" A male voice yelled while a lot of people clapped the couple's performance. The couple started to laugh and kissed each other after some seconds.

 

_-In the night, on their house-_

 

"Honey... you were so sexy today" He said while lay down on their bed. He stopped a little, enjoying the view of her lovely wife brushing her soft (h/c) hair. She turned her head to him and smirked. "You know I struggle a lot everyday in my work" She said with a calm and sweet voice while lit the blanket and laid in bed being received by her husband's arms. He hugged her and closed his eyes, trying to sleep while the sweet smell of her washed hair, still a little wet, filled his nostrils. 'God, She is my everything, please, making us live forever'

 


	4. A game Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A guy invited his friends to play some videogame in his house... but they played with his sister.

*knock knock* A tall guy knocked on his friend's door, waiting with his friends someone opened it. After some seconds, a (h/c) girl opened the door for them. "Hey, (f/n), your brother is there?" One of them said with a smile. All of them knew (f/n) since she was a small baby. They saw she grow up and turn into a gorgeous hot woman. "No, but please guys come in" She said with her sweet voice and turned her body, making her butt wiggle a little inside her tiny short, that showed a little of her buttocks while her hair followed. 'My God, this girl is so fucking hot' They all thought seeing her walk to her living room. "Feel free guys, I'll stay in my bedroom, if you all wanted something just call me okay?" She said with a big bright smile. 'I want you ass on my lap', 'I would love see you looking at me while you deepthroat me', 'Your sweet and lovely pussy must be so tight'. Both of them looked at each other and smirked. "Guys I think I know what you are thinking... but we can't!" A tall guy with brown hair said while his friends looked at the girl's direction with malicious faces. "Guys, please, let's play right now" The black hair guy said with a calm voice after sign. "Man did you see how hot (f/n) is?" The redhead guy said looking at his friend's eyes.  "Of course I saw... God, I'd never imagined that the little kawaii girl would turn into a hot woman...". "Man... I want to fuck her..." The redhead said smirking with looking at his friends. "Guys everything is ready... why you both are smirking this way?" The innocent boy asked but he knew what they were plaining. "You know, Makoto we want fuck (f/n) together" The black hair guy said directly. "Guys, please, don't do this-" He tried to say but someone shut him. "(f/n)~" Two guys called the girl. "What happening?" A girl using a big size gray long shirt, with only her panties beneath it and her long (f/n) untied went down the stairs. "Do you want play with us?" The black hair guy offered her one control while she walked close them, making them stared at her soft legs. "Yeah why not~" She said with a smile while took the control with her soft small hands. "So sit with us and play" The redhead guy said but didn't wait the girl would jump and sit on his lap. After some rounds she won but while she was celebrating she accidentally wiggled her ass against his cock making him groaned a little. "Oh god, Rin I'm sorry I didn't want do this-" She tried to apologize but stopped when saw his evil smile and his hands grabbed her ass bringing her close him, making her breast pressed against his chest. "You did this on purpose, your nasty girl~" He said while his hands caressed her ass. "So I think you must pay for this~" His black hair friend said while his hand slid beneath the shirt she was wearing until one hand found a bare breast. "You say you aren't a nasty girl but you walk around with only a shirt and a tiny pair of panties~" He said and squeezed her breast making her moan and held his wrist.

"Let we take care of you~" He said before kiss her forcefull while his friend removed her panties, letting her only the shirt. "You are so wet, look, your panties are soaked~" The redhead said while insert two fingers inside her hot pussy. "Your ass is throbbing on my fingers" She moaned while another finger caressed her asshole. Small hands found the way inside their pants while their fingers caressed her holes. "Why don't you use your mouth a little, (f/n)?~" Sousuke said removing his fingers of her and cleaning it with his tongue. "Guys~" She stood up from the couch and kneeled on the floor while they followed her, one each side of her. She used her small hands to unzipped their pants and removed their underwear, widing her eyes when she saw the size of their cocks. One big hand held her hair when her mouth capture the redhead cock. "(f/n) you are forgettig someone~" Another voice said before she held Sousuke cock and stroke it. After some secons she changed and sucked Sousuke cock and stroke Rin. "Honey look at me~" The black hair guy said holding her hair. They laughed a little when their eyes met her face. She scared a little when two hands grabbed her hair and brought her closer, making a cock entered her throat. She cotinued use her hand on Rin's cock, a little difficult while her other hand played with her little pussy.

After some time Sousuke felt a strong vibration on his cock making him came. She swallowed his cum and cleaned her mouth with her sleeve. "Deepthroat me too~" The redhead guy held her head while she prepared her mouth for another fuck. She worked on his cock until he came on her mouth too. When she finished her work of clean her mouth two big hands grabbed her waist, lifting her up until her face found two others. "You did an amazing job... so~" Sousuke dropped her body on the couch again while his friend kneeled in front of her. "We will reward you~" He said while put his head between her legs. She felt some air blowing against her soaked pussy before a tongue started to play with her. She tried to moan but another pair of lips prevented it. She felt hands squeezing her breast through her shirt. Her hands held both their hair when she came, squirting on Sousuke's face. She took a deep breath before sat on the couch with her body sweaty. "Where you thinking you are going?~" A pair of strong arms brought her to a hard chest. "We don't finish yet~" Sousuke said caressing her ass with his big hands. "We'll make you cry of pleasure~" She felt hot lips kissing the back of her neck while others in the front. She wide her eyes when something long and thick entered her tight pussy, making her moan, but she cried out when another thing fulled her other hole while two pair of hands held her ass. "GUYS~" She cried when they started to fuck her harder and faster. She hugged Sousuke tightly, pressing her face against his shoulder."Guys what are you-" They stopped and looked annoyed to a brown hair guy. "Makoto is not whats...look...like...ah ah~" She tried to said but they started to thrust her again. "Guy, don't stand there, come here and join us~" A redhead guy said smirking while removed the girl from his friend's lap. "Now, sit on my cock~" He said sweetly caressing the girls face while laid on the couch. She used her weak legs and straddle his hips, supporting her body on his pecs with her arms, inserting his cock all inside her. She felt two big hands bending her body down, until she laid on Rin's body, making her asshole visible to Sousuke thrust his cock inside it. She moaned with her face down until she heard other man voice. "(f/n) suck me~" She lifting her head and saw a different cock in front of her face. She stroked Makoto's cock a little before took it all in her mouth with the help of his hand. They all started to thrust her without mercy, making she felt like a sexy toy on their hands. The level of her pleasure was high but suddenly she felt big fingers caressing her clit while hands lift her shirt letting her bouncing large breast free. Rin used his tongue and teeths to play with her nipples. When she came the first time, her holes pressed all of their cocks but they didn't stop until they started to come. Rin came first fulling her pussy with his cum before Sousuke fulled her asshole with his cum. They breathed deep while watched (f/n) suck Makoto's cock. Some seconds after he came, fulling her mouth with his cum, holding his cock inside her mouth, making her swallowed all. They both removed their cocks of her letting her body rest on Rin's body. She felt three pair of hands caressing her body. When she recovered all she tried to sit before felt someone took her body bridal style and heading her to her bathroom. "Guys cleaned the crime scene, I'll help her to take a shower".

 

"AAAANNNNDDD CUUUUT" Another female voice yelled making all the cameras turned off. "Sousuke, give her to me" Rin took (f/n), his wife, body on his arms, he will help her to bath.

 

- _At their house-_

"Honey... you were so hot that way~" The redhead man said liking his lips watching his lovely wife preparing to sleep. She scared a little when she felt her body being lift. "You are the sexiest woman in the world~" His face softened when his eyes met her and she placed her hand on his face bringing it to a warm kiss. After some chat on their bed she hugged him and tried to sleep but one question didn't let her sleep. "Rin" She called him with a sad voice. "Hm?" He said with his eyes closed. "Aren't you ashamed of me?" She asked feeling a tear down her eye. "Why do you ask me something like this?" He said with a annoyed tone. "Because... every day I fuck with others men, even being married, they come inside me and treat me like a slut..." She started to talk but a finger placed on her mouth made her stop. "Shh... If I was ashamed of you I didn't marry you, (f/n) I love you. Even you fucking with other men, do you remember who help you most of time?" He asked smiling to her. "You" She said with a soft tone. "Who said you are hot every night?" He caressed her face softly. "You" She placed her hand on his and smile. "So..." He said before rolled his body on top of her. "How many times I need to fuck your pussy with my tongue for you understand you are my sex queen~?" He asked using his mouth and teeths to bite the special spot on her neck, the spot he knew better than his palm before gone down her body until his mouth found her hot pussy. "Rin~ You are amazing~" She moaned when his hands grabbed her breast squeezing it. He continued to lick and suck her until her thighs tremble and she squirt her liquids on his face. She felt his hands grabbed her legs by the back of her knees, spreading her legs enough to him insert his cock inside her. He thrusted inside her faster and harder making her moaning uncontrollable loud. His thrust was merciless. "Rin~ how you can-AH~" He thrusted her deeper making her shut her mouth up. "Please... honey... only moan~" He looked on her eyes with a angrily expression. "Moan honey... moan loudly... moan until the neighborhood her you... and be envious of how sexy you are when I thrust my cock deeper your cunt~" He turned her body making her laid on her belly, and laid on top of her using one hand to hold her head by her forehead and another on her hips, giving her ass some slaps. She moaned loudly when he bit her shoulder making her come, squeezing his cock tightly. He groaned while his cum fulled her pussy. He soft his face while kissed her shoulders. "Honey..." She said with a tired tone. "What, sweetie?" He said with a sweet tone hugging her tired body. "I don't want be a porn start anymore... I want be... a mother" She said soft. "Mother... of your childs" She turned her face a little, making her left eye met his eyes. "Rin... I want a child... our child-" He tured her body again making her laid on her back. "I will make everything you want~" He said hugging her tightly, feeling some water on his shoulder. "Thank you..." He heard a sob. "Shh... stop cry... and sleep" He caressed her face while brought her body close to his, hugging her tightly. She felt her eyes being heavy and the warm of her husband's body made her sleep.


	5. The Cheat Wife

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She was a naughty wife and her husband didn't give her the attetion she wanted... So she found someone that gave her a lor of attetion...
> 
>  
> 
> In the video, her real husband was the lover.

She was on her office when her phone rang.  _ "When you intend come to my house for me fuck you, my goddess?"  _ , followed by a photo of a erect cock, his lover's cock.  _ "Honey, wait until my husband travel, after this my cunt will be all for you"  _ She lifted her tiny and tight black skirt and down her red lacy panties, that way she had a perfect view of her wet pussy. She pressed the Send button and looked at the clock. It was around five p.m. when a second message came. "Darling I will travel tonight" A smirk formed on her face while she wrote a sweet message for him, and changed the chat. " _ Tonight you want lick me?"  _ She sent the message and waited while her partner wrote.  _ "Of course goddess, I want lick you every time. Why, angel?"   _ She read while left her office and came back to her house. She typed his number and called him, she waited until a male voice. "Tonight _ my husband will travel, so, I will be alone until tomorrow afternoon"  _  She wanted sound sad, but she was happy.  _ "So, do you want a company, right?"  _ His voice sound a purr.  _ "Of course, mommy always told me is dangerous be alone at night"   _ She said and laughed a little.  _ "Come here and I will give your mouth a company"   _ He said purring.  _ “I go to my house and pick some clothes, and after I will come for you, right honey?”  _ She said while entered her car.  _ “God my goddess, my cock is pulsing and you will go to your house”  _ He said a little annoyed.  _ “I’m only teasing you my love”  _ She purred smirking, imagining his face.  _ “Hm… this won’t be unpunished, your naughty girl”  _ He said in a luxurious way.  _ “I am closer to you apartment… and you can punish me… my naughty boy”  _ After some minutes she arrived her lover’s apartment.

 

When she noticed she was laid with only her tiny lacy panties and her gauzy socks on his bed while he unzipped his belt and pants. “Come here honey and do your work” He said smirking to her. She crawled until her face was closer him. She licked his cock through his underpants. She removed his underpants while he removed his shirt. With his cock free, she licked the tip while he caressed her hair. “Honey, please, don’t lick just my cock” He said while she lift her head looking to his face, smirking while she used her hand to grab his cock up, letting his balls free for her. She licked and sucked his balls with her hot mouth while her hand massaged it. She looked up at him with one ball still on her mouth when he grabbed her hair tightly. “That’s enough angel, my balls are happy now” He said while she introduced his cock all inside her mouth, making he moaned. The view of his cock in and out of her mouth was hot, but he wanted more. “Let me fuck your mouth honey” He grabbed her hair tightly with his hands and pulled her head forcefully, making his cock coming deep inside her throat. After some seconds he removed his cock of her mouth, letting her gasping. He knew she wanted him, fucking her mouth without mercy, but he decided to tease her a little. He grabbed his cock and put his cock inside her mouth and removed after some seconds. She looked at him with an annoying face, when he refused let her suck him. “What honey~?” He put his cock inside her mouth and removed again. “Stop with this” She said while looked at him. “Is funny tease you” He caressed her cheek with his cock and delighted with the view of her, trying to catch his cock with her mouth. “If you don’t stop you will finish it by yourself” This time she teasing him. “Right...Right...You won” He put his cock inside her mouth, thrusting his cock inside her mouth faster and deeper. when the necessity of air started she pushed her head back. She stopped in front of his cock breathing hard with her tongue out of her mouth.

Suddenly she laid on her back and open her mouth in front of him. He understood the message and positioned himself until his cock found her mouth. He started to thrust his cock on her mouth again. The only thing she could see on that position was his balls hitting her face. After many thrust inside her mouth, he felt he needed to cum. Suddenly he stopped and grabbed her by her hair, making her laid on her belly. She looked at him with a question face, but wide her eyes, when he grabbed her head with his hands and thrusted his cock deeper inside her hot wet mouth. The speed of his thrust was increasing while he moaned more and more, fucking her mouth as a pussy. Her mouth made gagging noises while the tip of his cock reach the middle of her throat. She felt her pussy totally wet while felt the impact of his pelvis against her face and her throat sore. He removed his cock bringing some saliva with it and jerked his cock until he come on her face. She giggled while felt the hot semen dripping her face and licked her lips. “I’d prefer you came inside my mouth” She whispered in a sexual way while licked the tip of his cock, “it would be easier for me to swallow your cum”. She whimpered a little when he gave her a weak slap on her check. “Okay, if you want this way” She said while crawled to the headboard. “Come back here, naughty girl” He chuckled while grabbed her ankle and pulled her until her legs was out the bed. “Let me reward you” He gave her ass a slap before kneeled between her legs and removed her panties. “Wet, like always when I am close to you” He said before insert his tongue inside her pussy. She gripped the sheet while moaned. His tongue was skillful when was inside her. He played with her pussy a lot until she cum and squirted. She moaned loudly, breathing hard.

She lifted her ass and used her hands to separate her glutes until her holes could be seen. Suddenly a pair of big strong hands grabbed her hips and insert his long and hard cock deep inside her ass hole, making her moan loudly. She continued to moan while he thrusted his cock deeper inside her, feeling the pain and pleasure of be anal fuck. She trusted her fingers inside her hot and wet pussy until she came a lot. He continued fucking her hole until felt the necessity of cum again. “Come here honey, and drink some hot milk” He removed his cock and jerked while she positioned her face with her mouth open in front of his cock. He jerked his cock until gave her mouth a lot of cum.

  
  


“AAAAAAAAAAANDDDD CUUUUUT” A redhead girl yelled behind the scenario. 

  
  


(f/n) cleaned her mouth while her husband and lover grabbed her body and hugged her tightly 


End file.
